1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch screen panel, and more particularly, to a touch screen panel capable of minimizing the resistance of the intersections of first sensing patterns and second sensing patterns formed on the same layer that intersect with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device capable of inputting user's instruction by selecting an instruction displayed on the screen of an image display device by ones' finger or an object.
Therefore, the touch screen panel is provided on the front face of the image display device to convert the contact position where the one's finger or the object is directly contacted into an electrical signal. Therefore, the instruction selected in the contact position is received as an input signal. Since the touch screen panel can replace an additional input device coupled to the image display device to operate such as a keyboard and a mouse, the usage of the touch screen panel is gradually increasing.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.